Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Gwen Stacy is the tritagonist of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. She is one of the Spider-People pulled out of her dimension by the Kingpin, using his super collider. She is voiced by Hailee Steinfeld, who also played Emily Junk in the Pitch Perfect series, Mattie Ross in the remake of True Grit and Charlie Watson in Bumblebee which was released on the same year as the movie. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' In her universe, she was bitten by a radioactive spider and spent two years operating as Spider-Woman. At some point, she joined a band as a drummer. She then intended to utilize her powers to save her father (who was a police officer), but sadly, she failed to save her best friend, Peter Parker (who transformed into a lizard in her universe). Because of this incident, she then started to distance herself from other people to avoid any distractions, and made it her goal to protect the innocent. She was sucked into the portal that leads to a different dimension, and somehow traveled back to one week earlier before the super collider exploded. She ended up in New York but it was not the same city she knew. Later on, her spider-sense led her to Brooklyn Visions Academy where she met Miles Morales. In physics class, Miles sits next to Gwen. Later, in the hallway, Miles bumps into Gwen, and when she asks him why he is so sweaty, he awkwardly explains that it was puberty, but doesn't know why he said that. He introduces himself and Gwen tells him her name is “Gwanda”. Miles is confused because he has never heard of that name before, then does the shoulder touch like his uncle taught him as a way to charm her. After letting go of her shoulder, Miles accidentally gets his hand stuck on the side of Gwen's hair. Later, at the doctor's office, the side of Gwen's hair is shaved off. Outside, she sees Miles walking on a wall, which causes her to become suspicious. Later at Alchemax, Miles and Peter are stealing information to stop the collider while escaping from Olivia Octavius, who turns out to be Doctor Octopus in Miles' universe. Gwen takes on Doc Ock and steals back the computer's hard drive. When she removes her mask, Miles recognizes her from Brooklyn Visions and Gwen properly introduces herself. The trio escaped from Alchemax's grad students security. They got on a bus and Miles consoles Gwen on the death of her best friend. He offers to be her friend if she is ready to begin making friends again. In Peter Parker's house in Queens, they meet May Parker, who is astonished to see Peter but knew that he was from a different dimension. Aunt May leads the trio to the Spider-cave where the original Peter had kept all of his Spidey suits as well as the photographs of the criminals that he had been pursuing as Spider-Man. Here they meets the other spider people from respective dimensions; Peni Parker, Spider-Ham and Spider-Man Noir. The group discusses which one of them should stay behind to stop the collider, Miles willingly volunteers when the others start glitching in pain. They test him to see if he had what it took to be a hero, but much to their dismay, Miles was inexperienced. They discuss how they don't think Miles was ready, unaware that Miles, invisible, eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left to stop the collider regardless of what they thought. Gwen sadly watches him leave. After Peni completed the new override key, Gwen asks the others if they had heard from Miles, and are interrupted when Miles returns to inform them that his uncle, Aaron Davis, was the Prowler and have been working for Wilson Fisk. Gwen asks Miles if he was followed and he claims he didn't think he had been. The heroes' spider-senses activate and they are confronted by the villains, with Gwen fighting against the Scorpion. Later, the heroes visit an dejected Miles' dorm room at Brooklyn Visions, where he was devastated over the loss of his uncle. The heroes try to comfort him, telling him that they had all lost loved ones, but Miles blames himself for what happened to Aaron. Later, Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee, enters the dorm and start to read comics, with the heroes all hanging on the ceiling, but he spots them. Ganke passes out when Spider-Ham asked the heroes about animals talking in Miles' dimension. The heroes make the decision to stop the collider without Miles, due to his inexperience with his powers. They arrive at Fisk's mansion, where Fisk claimed that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close', but Gwen doesn't believe it and called him a pig to which Spider-Ham took offence. Spider-Man Noir points out how the waiters were dressed. They then enter the mansion wearing bow ties and web up two security guards on the way. The heroes enter the collider and Peter volunteers to insert the override key, but they are forced to fight the villains, who anticipated their arrival. Despite being outnumbered and glitching out, Miles, in his new suit, arrives to aid the heroes. Gwen is nearly bested by Doc Ock and fell into the portal, but is saved by Miles. She compliments him on his new suit. Gwen, Miles and Peter teamed up to fight Doc Ock, but when Doc Ock recovered and advanced on them, she was hit by an interdimensional semi-truck. Miles volunteered to insert the override key, and Gwen and Peter watched him swinging perfectly. Miles opened the portal and the heroes bid farewell before returning to their own universes. Before leaving, Miles asked Gwen if he got to like her hair-do now, but she teased him by saying that she's fifteen months older than him, like in physics class, Miles quotes what Albert Einstein said about time being relative. He asked her if she wanted to be friends with him and she graciously told him that they are now friends. Gwen said goodbye to Miles and jumped through the portal to return to her universe. In her own universe, Gwen sat upon a rooftop looking at a picture of herself and Miles on her phone. At the end of the film, Gwen opens a portal to Miles's dimension and asked him if he had a minute to talk. Trivia *Gwen used to have friends and was the drummer in a band, but her guilt over the death of her world's Peter Parker led her to distance herself from other people. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Voice of Reason Category:Brutes Category:Amazons Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Lawful Good Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Honorable